


Can We Keep Her?

by MalecAcid



Series: Skam Bingo Event 2020 [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Spiders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: Going to the zoo was admittedly not Matteos best idea.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Skam Bingo Event 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734382
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Can We Keep Her?

**Author's Note:**

> Skam bingo 2020, fear card being filled :) Possible trigger warning for spiders

So admittedly, on Matteos part, maybe going to the zoo hadn't been a great idea. 

But to be fair, David was to blame as well, he was definitely the one who told Matteo to choose what to pick for their next date. And how could he possibly justify saying no to the way Matteos eyes shined at the pictures of the tiger cubs? He couldn't, and that's how they ended up here. 

Here being standing behind a way-to-smug looking Matteo while the tarantula handler was only a few feet in front of them. 

Again, David could have always said no to the tarantula show, could have even made up the excuse that he wanted to see the snakes instead, but no. Here they were, here he was, hand clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly as Matteo shook with silent laughter in front of him. 

David would of shoved him, but, that would have made his hand closer to the blood-sucking, venomous, evil, sick, creepy crawly creature. And he didn't want that. Not at all. He was great standing here, as close to Matteo as he could be while still being fairly far from the spiders. 

As he watched the handler hold the spider, he zoned his eyes in on the creepy crawler. He could have sworn that it looked up and locked eyes with him. He hissed at the evil thing under his breath as it tried to stare him down. 

He was broken out of the intense staring match when a light giggle slipped past Matteos lips. David brought his eyes to Matteos form to see him with his arms wrapped around his own waist as he bent over slightly. His eyes were lit up with laughter and he had a grin that was way too happy for their current situation. 

David elbowed him harshly in the ribs, hoping to get him to shut up, but only succeeding in making him laugh harder when as soon as David stepped forward to elbow him, he almost immediately stepped backwards frantically to seperate himself from the ugly beast that was all of the sudden way too close for any kind of comfort.

Matteos face turned red from laughter as David pouted. Putting a hand on David's shoulder to steady himself so that he didn't fall over from laughter made him jump so many feet in the air in surprise and pent-up-nerves that it just made Matteo break out in laughter all over again.

Trying his hardest to stay silent, especially as the handler started eyeing then warily, Matteo covered his mouth as his laughter started to die down, though his grin was still far too large, in David's opinion. 

David elbowed him in the ribs once again. "Teo," He muttered, elbowing him in the ribs again, just to see him squirm a bit. He definitely deserved it. "It's not funny." He huffed, shrugging of the imaginary spiders that have made their way up his legs and the back of his neck. 

Matteo smirked, shoving David lightly on his shoulder before turning back to watch. And everything was fine. The show was going to end in a few minutes anyways. David could handle a few more minutes of creeping evil things that were five feet away from him. Sure. 

That was, until the handler started walking down the aisles of people. Showing everyone very closely and very personally the spider he held in his hands.

When the handler reached him and Matteo, the palms of his hands were starting to sweat, shaking a bit as he put a hand on the arm of his very unhelpful boyfriend, who at this point, looked like he was barely breathing.

The handler gave them both a confused look before walking the few steps to the front, giving the small audience one last look at the horrible creature before putting it back in its tiny cage, right where it belonged. Far far away from David. 

As the audience filed out, he and Matteo last in the line, much to David's dismay, David glanced around the room warily before walking through the doors, Matteo behind him, slightly to the side. 

Eventually, the heavy metal doors shut behind them, finally seperating David from the menacing eyes of the hideous creature. 

David turned to Matteo, about to ask what they would do next, when he saw Matteo all but collapse into the nearest bench, folding in on himself and shaking with laughter. 

David sighed. Rolling his eyes, he sat next to Matteo on the bench and grabbed his shoulder, shaking it roughly to get him to stop, even though he had a small smile on his face that he was fighting to hide. He could never prevent his face from smiling when Matteo was laughing.

Matteo giggled a great more times before sitting up, wiping away fake tears and turning to David with a grin. David decided he was going to officially have none of that, and practically shoved Matteo off the bench. 

Matteo landed on the ground with a thump and looked up to David with a pout on his face, though there was still a smile in his eyes. David crossed his arms. 

"Davidddd." Matteo whined teasingly, his smile growing. 

"Teoooooo." David mocked back, decidedly not putting up with Matteos shit, already knowing he was going to get enough of it when they got back to his flat. 

Matteo smiled at him smugly. "I can't believe your afraid of spiders." He said, giggling once again, quickly prompting David to shove him none-to-gently on the shoulder, giving him in unimpressed look. 

This only caused Matteo to laugh harder. "You hissed at a tarantula." David glared at him harshly as Matteo gasped for breath. David grabbed his arm and pulled him up quickly. Shoving him in the chest roughly. 

"Teo," He said warningly, but he only laughed harder. 

David rolled his eyes at him, pulling out his phone to check the time after seeing the darkening sky. 9:00 pm. He went behind Matteo and pushed him towards the direction of the exit to the zoo, which closed in 15 minutes.

When they finally exited the zoo and got into the bus, Matteos laughter died down to just a small laugh every few minutes, almost as if he kept forgetting then simultaneously remembering what happened. David glared at Matteo the whole way home, and refused to wipe the tears of laughter off of his cheeks. 

When they entered Matteos flat, Hans, being the only other person there, looked at them questioningly before shrugging and returning to his own room. And for that, David was grateful. He didn't need another person teasing him, even though the joy on Matteos face made him smile. 

When they entered Matteos room, Matteo collapsed onto the bed. Lying on his back, he stared at David with a smile. David crossed his arms over his chest tightly and glared at him before eventually giving in and falling into bed next to him. 

They turned onto their sides to state at each other. Matteo smiled lightly at him and grabbed his hand, scooting closer to him with a smile, and David couldn't help but smile back and pull him even closer. It was that decision that led him to not see the suspicious, plotting, and evil, very evil smile on Matteos face. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up that morning, the bed that he was in was severely lacking of the warmth Matteo usually gave off. David sat up and groped the blankets around him with half lidded eyes searching for a phone. He picked his up and clicked it on, checking the time and seeing that it was already past noon. He stood quickly and looked around the room. With no sign of Matteo, he walked into the kitchen to see no one, and into the living area to see Hans. He stepped up to him. 

"Hans." He said, grabbing his attention. "Do you know where Matteo went?" David asked, trying to ignore the worry that was obvious in his voice. 

Hans smiled at him. "Ah, butterfly went out this morning, around 10, he said that he had to do something for you? He looked incredibly smug, so it must be something sweet." David smiled unknowingly. 

"Do you mind if I stay here to wait for him?" He asked, and Hans gave him a monotone look. 

"You have a key to the flat. Of course you can stay here." Hans rolled his eyes. "Get some breakfast. Well, lunch. I'm assuming he'll be here soon." David nodded and grabbed some toast to snack on before returning to Matteos room. He sat on the bed and picked up his phone, going to his messages with Matteo.

'Where are you?' He sent and clicked his phone off, setting it beside him to munch on his toast. It pinged almost a minute later. 

'On my way now, 10 minutes <3' David smiled stupidly and immediately sent a heart back in response, clicking his phone off once again to set on his chest. 

Almost immediately as he finished eating his toast, he heard someone enter the flat. Knowing that it was Matteo, he stood quickly and deposited his plate in the trash, walking through the doorway into the kitchen. He looked up, about to speak, but stopped short at the image in front of him. 

Matteo was sitting at the table with Hans, and next to him was a cage, with an evil, creepy, crawly, ugly monster inside of it, crawling up the side and sticking a leg through one of the small slits that gave the horrendous beast the oxygen it absolutely didn't deserve. 

David's head immediately shot up and he locked eyes with Matteo. 

"Teo. What. The fuck. Is that?!" He saw Hans repress a grin as Matteo walked towards him slowly, hands up in surrender.

"That's a rose hair tarantula." He said, placing a hand on David's shoulder that was immediately shrugged off with a glare. "I named her Sammy, isn't she cute?" 

David scoffed. "Cute?" He asked incredulously. "That thing is everything but cute." He crossed his arms. 

Matteo pouted. "Can we keep her?" He scooted closer to David. "Please?" David groaned. 

"Teo. You know I hate spiders." He said eyeing the thing from across the room. 

Matteo scooted even closer. "No," He said, and David stared at him questioningly. "You're scared of spiders. Big difference. And Sammy here will help you get over it! The pet store said that rose hair tarantulas are the most docile! You'll love her. Please?" He said, putting his hand on the back of David's neck, their lips only inches apart. 

David backed away a bit, just to mess with him, because he deserved it. And Matteos pout grew larger. David smirked at him. "Now you're just coming up with excuses." Matteo shook his head quickly. 

"No! Wouldn't you like to get over your fear of something that their are billions of?" David glared at him. "Oops." He shrugged and leaned in closer. "Please?" He asked once more, and David rolled his eyes, but nodded, though reluctantly, before leaning in and connecting their lips. He knew he was probably going to regret his decision, but at that moment, he didn't really care. 

But he definitely did care, when in the morning he woke with a scream when his eyes opened to see the spiders cage on the nightstand on his side of the bed, beady eyes trained on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: This will definetely turn into a series where David and Matteo turn into spidey parents and David will literally fall in love with Sammy while Matteo gets bit every 5 seconds.


End file.
